i matcha u
by pelipurindu
Summary: a gift for u . MinYoon. MinGa. MinSyu


.

.

 **Moves— I Matcha U**

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **MinYoon** ]

Edisi kiyowo :3 njir wkwk

Romance—Drama

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : ngenekin—tulisanku, bukan minyoon-nya. Ugh.

.

.

Kehidupan tentang cinta. Atau cinta yang menjalani kehidupan.

Tck.

Yoongi mana pernah peduli akan hal itu.

Terhitung—nol. Dimana Yoongi menyuka ataupun memiliki sedikit _respect_ terhadap perasaan orang lain. Perempuan? Lelaki? Mana saja? Tak ada.

" _Ha?"_

Maka waktu itu, waktu ia menginjak kelas dua di menengah atas. Dimana rumahnya kedatangan tamu (yang mana tamunya adalah tetangganya), lalu Ibunya dengan sumringah dan senyum jahil menjelaskan, "Dia _katanya suka ke kamu, kamu keliatan cantik kalo di perkumpulan karang taruna."_

 _Okay._

Apa?

Gila saja.

Jadi? Apaan ini? Lamaran secara tak langsung karena _'dia'_ disini juga membawa orang tuanya untuk menghadap orang tua Yoongi waktu itu. _Damn_ —picisan. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan _jauh_ saja.

Yoongi mana percaya.

Hingga Yoongi akhirnya mulai mengecap dunia luar, dimana menginjak indahnya kuliah. Tiga tahun berlalu, berakhir sebagai sarjana dan bekerja di suatu perusahaan.

Yoongi sudah lupa awalnya. Bagaimana rasanya ia sedikit mengeryit saat Ibunya mengatakan hal itu. Hingga tampang yang tak pernah ia lupa—tetangga yang melamarnya berada di depannya saat ia masuk pada hari pertama kerja, belum lagi—

"Nah kalo ini boss kita, Park Jimin."

—ia (seorang yang menyukainya dulu) merupakan atasan dari divisi yang Yoongi masuki— _atasannya_. Yoongi mengerjap, ber'ah' kecil lalu menunduk canggung. Hingga bayangan Hoseok (kawan kerjanya) ditelan pintu yang tertutup. Meninggalkan si Min di ruang atasannya itu karena dalih Jimin yang mau berbicara dengan bawahan baru.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yoon? Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, melihatmu saja tak pernah. Terkecuali akhir tahun dan libur natal."

Ah—iya?

"Aku juga sibuk akan kerjaku, dan kau sibuk akan kuliahmu. Aku merindukanmu, aku rindu berada di depan rumah hanya untuk melihat wajahmu yang tertutupi kaca helm saat melewati jalan depan rumahku."

Oh? Yoongi ingat ini.

"Dan sekarang kita bertemu lagi—aku rasa aku tak akan melepasmu lagi kali ini. Jadi, tolong pahami."

Apa? Tunggu?

Yoongi mengedip, kepalanya meneleng dengan kerutan di tempat jarak antara kedua mata, "Huh? maaf?"

…

"Masih suka matcha Yoon? Kau tidak berubah."

Berjengit ; hampir berteriak kala suara mengintrupsi. Kegiatan menyesap cairan hijau dari cangkir putih terhenti mendadak. Melotot sanksi saat menoleh ke belakang.—bosnya disana, memasukan kedua tangan di saku dan dua kancing kemeja atas terbuka.

"O-oh? Ya, ya. Ugh, begitulah." Surai bergerak mengikuti pergerakan kembali ke depan. Menurunkan cangkir di atas piring kecil pelan, sebelum kembali pada monitor computer untuk melanjutkan apa yang ditunda. Maka Yoongi kembali tersentak, saat kursi diputar membuat ia kembali menghadap Park, "Apa? K-kenapa, bos?"

Jimin menyeringai, menggeleng pasti dan merunduk, "Matcha itu—omong-omong," jeda. ruang divisinya kosong, secara harfiah temannya sedang berada di kantin melangsungkan makan siang. Dan Yoongi disini, lebih memilih meminum matcha dan bertahan dengan bosnya yang berada di ruang terhalang dinding sebelumnya. Begitu napas berembus, Yoongi tau Jimin juga meminum apa yang diminumnya— _bau matcha._

Mendenguskan tawa, pipi Yoongi dibelai sekali saat memerah dengan mata membuka lebar—terlanjur gemas, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang matcha yang kau buat itu adalah simpananku sendiri. Lain kali telitilah, sekalipun hanya untuk menyimak tulisan kecil di bungkus karton wadahnya. **Punya Park Jimin."**

Yoongi menelan ludahnya disini, bibirnya membentuk ringisan dan saat ia ingin meminta maaf ia menundanya karena Jimin bersuara lagi, "Dan jangan telitilah—lain kali. Karena aku ingin bilang, kalau kau meminum matchaku lagi aku pastikan akan merebutnya lagi darimu. Sekalipun sudah ditelan, dikecap, atau tertempel di bibir. Karena aku—" Yoongi menahan napasnya, dengan Jimin yang berkabut memandang bibir Yoongi, "—akan tetap mendeguk sisa rasanya dari bibir, lidah pun salivamu."

 _Shit. Sejak kapan Park Jimin menjadi seperti ini?_

…

Tubuhnya terasa menjadi ringan dalam minggu ini. Bekerja berpuluh jam penuh dengan waktu istirahat minim dan dibilang terlampau gugup untuk satu dua halnya. Benar-benar menjadi pengajaran baru tentang bekerja untuk Yoongi.

Masa kuliahnya mungkin sudah melelahkan—skripsi, deadline, deadline, dan deadline. Begadang bukan untuk hal yang tak pasti, kata seorang penyair itu tak boleh. Maka Yoongi juga berlaku demikian—walau tubuh dan pikirannya tak bisa mengelak, entah skripsinya akan dibuang nantinya, disuruh diganti sepenuhnya, atau diberi nilai kecil. Yoongi harus melakukannya saat itu. jika sudah begitu, begadangnya menjadi tak berguna sewaku-waktu, bukan?

Hingga Yoongi terlatih, bekerja sampai larut malam terlalu pagi. Dimana pagi menjadi larut malam dimana ia tertidur dalam waktu singkatnya. Cairan yang ia minum rasanya terlalu pekat di kerongkongan—ludahnya mengumpul terlalu lama hingga lupa menelannya.

Benar, pekerjaan membuat ia linglung dengan segala hal.

Termasuk perginya teman kerjanya satu persatu (tentu mereka sudah menyelesaikan kerjanya), tapi malang selalu berlaku. Yoongi juga harus melakukan kerja milik bosnya (iya, milik si Park), yang kini berada di luar kota untuk kunjungan—

"Yoon?"

—Oh, dia sudah berada disini?

"Lho? Bos?" Yoongi menilik jam tangannya, jelas-jelas angka panjang menunjuk sepuluh malam. Bukan terkejut akan kepulangan, karena memang bosnya ini sudah dijadwalkan pulang sehari setelahnya yang itu berarti hari ini. Tapi bertandang ke kantor pada malam hari tentu membuat Yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa anda kemari? Keperluan?"

Jimin mengangguk, rambut lepeknya terlihat mengilap di bawah sinar lampu yang menyala satu diantara banyaknya lampu, "Kau bekerja dengan gelap begini? Bisa?" memang tujuannya digelapkan, gelap adalah fokus menurut Yoongi. Selain satu lampu tersebut, juga cahaya dari monitor—ditambah kediaman yang mendera. Yoongi nyaman akan hal ini. (tapi jika kalian ingin tau, Yoongi justru tak bisa tidur jika gelap, berbanding terbalik untuk hal ini, _._ ).

Anggukan membuat Jimin mendesah kecil dan membulatkan bibirnya, melirik kepada ruangannya sendiri lalu melihat Yoongi kembali, "Kau, masih belum _rampung_?" maka kedua bahu menurun, punggung yang menegap beralih kembali melekuk kecil. Yoongi mengangguk dengan bibir bawah dimajukan— _damn,_ "Oh, maafkan aku. Ini karenaku melampiaskan semua kerjaku padamu. Harusnya aku membaginya, perlu aku bantu?"

Si Min menggeleng, kedua matanya terpejam sejenak saat tersebut. beralih tersenyum dan bersuara dengan menenangkan, "Sedikit lagi, bos. Tenang saja." Jimin memasang raut tak percaya, sehingga Yoongi kembali membuka kata, "Bos lakukan saja hal yang perlu dilakukan, tadi katanya perlu sesuatu?"

Bos mengangguk, menatap karyawan—bawahan—orang yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu, "Hanya mengambil berkas di ruang," Yoongi berdehem, kembali fokus pada kerja. Sehingga Jimin membuang napasnya, dan berjalan ke ruangnya mengambil yang ia perlu ambil.

Tak lama sebenarnya—mengingat berkas sudah berada diatas meja (ditaruh disitu oleh Hoseok karena sudah diperintah), tapi melirik dari jendela si karyawan Min nampaknya masih sibuk berkutat. Maka ia sama, turut membuka komputernya mengecek email sekaligus menunggu Yoongi.

Pada saat Yoongi berdiri, mengambil tas gendongnya (si Min membawa tas gendong alih-alih tas kerja jinjing omong-omong) Jimin pun melaksanakannya dengan tujuan pandang masih keluar jendela. Mematikan computer terburu, meninggalkannya tanpa melihat apa sudah benar-benar mati. Membuka pintu ruang dimana Yoongi sudah menutup pintu ruang divisi. Hampir saja ia tersandung kaki sendiri jika tak seimbang, membuatnya kembali tegap lalu mengejar Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di depan lift.

"Yoon!" Yoongi tersentak, dadanya ia raih untuk ia usap. Batinya merajuk, ingin mengumpati orang yang berteriak semena-mena mengejutkannya. Yoongi orang yang gampang terkejut bahkan untuk suara kecil saja. Hingga mata menangkap siluet Jimin yang berlari ke arahnya, "K-kenapa-h—kau meninggalkanku?"

Napasnya tersengal, kedua kaki tertekuk dengan awaknya menurun ditopang tangan yang bertumpu lutut. Ia mendeguk ludah sebelum menegapkan badannya. Maju lalu sedikit condong ke depan, "Aku akan mengantarmu," bibir Yoongi membuka, tapi lalu dikatup cepat oleh jari tangan Jimin, "Aku. Akan. Mengantarmu. Ini sebuah keharusan, perintah dari si Bos."

Cih, pemanfaat jabatan.

…

"Lho? Bos, kost-an saya belok ke kanan tau." Yoongi mengerjap, memajukan badannya dari pelukan punggung kursi mobil si Park, "Bos?"

Jimin mendengung, menoleh sekilas lalu kembali fokus.

Satu tarikan napas, lalu Yoongi kembali menyatakan hal sama lagi, "Kost-an saya dibelokan tadi, bos. Sekarang kita kemana?"

Senyum terpahat, begitu indah secara pelan membuat Yoongi sedikit menahan napas. Pula saat Jimin menoleh, yang kali ini lebih lama. Memaku mata Yoongi dalam seperkian detik. Ia menghadap depan memandang jalan yang sebetulnya amat lengang dan berucap tenang, "Rumah Yoon."

"Ha?"

"Rumah keluarga kita."

"T-tunggu?"

"Kerumah kamu, kerumahku juga?"

"Ngapain?"

"Aku mau lamar kamu, kali ini serius. Terima, ya?"

…

.

.

.

.

.

Duhhh—udahh kaya gini dulu aja. Kan lucu tuh wkwk .-.

Jadi saya mau bilang. Cerita ini—asli (lagi) lho wkwk. Ehe, bohong. Hanya sebatas sampai lamaran pertama (yang bukan lamaran sepertinya) anw. Selanjutnya mah apaan. Status kerja di saya aja belum ada.

Dan halo pejuang! Kalian sudah berusaha dengan hebat, bagaimana hasil dari ujian sbm kemarin?

Semoga berakhir dengan tulisan lulus. Karena saya pun begitu, sumpah itu adalah kebahagiaan yang indah. Untuk yang tidak, kalian bisa masuk dengan cara lain, ayo! Kalian bisa lho. Asal kalian mau. Asal kalian ngga berpikir terlalu berat. Mengambil pelajaran dari diri sendiri, kalian jangn terlalu berat memikirkan sesuatu. Dibuat ringan aja, maka usaha akan mengikuti ringannya.

Sedikit cerita : sebenarnya saya mengisi ujiannya dulu hanya mengandalkan logika tanpa materi yang saya perlajari sbelumnya wkwk. Aku anak lintas jurus, ngga tau apapun tentang soshum. Pun dengan tes kemampuannya aha! Aku masih buta Wkwk. Walau nggatau materi tapi aku memutar logika dan berakhir sangat mumet. Ujungnya sama—mumet. Dan aku ga terlalu mengharap hasil ini. Sungguh, aku udah nyiapin secarik surat kuning dan selembar skck buat ngelamar kerja. Karena aku udah netepin pikiran akan : lehh saya ngga bakal lolos. Dan Ibu me reply, 'justru kalo orang yang bilang gitu malah dia yang lolos.' Dan benar terjadiiii ;') _aku cinta ibuku._

Aku juga sayang kalian lho—

Salam uwu—bultae.


End file.
